


Flu Asthma

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asthma, Flu, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the flu going around the office Geof is worried that if Michael catches it then he won't have both his rage quit guy or his boyfriend at the office. And he has a good reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Asthma

"Geoff, you're  worrying for no reason. I'll be fine. I had my flu shot and everything, stop acting like my parents. I want my boyfriend back."

Michael ranted to his older boyfriend. They were both alone in the office as everyone else was a lunch. For the past week Geoff had been worried about his smaller boyfriend that he might get sick. The flu had been passed around the office and Geoff had already caught it and he was scared that he had passed it to Michael. Michael had been showing signs of him having caught it like him waking up in a cold sweat with a coughing fit. HIs nose was slightly stuffed but, Michael ignored the stuffed nostril and went on with his day of work. Michael almost didn't come to work because of Geoff but, thanks to his rage and tear strategy and he was able to arrive. Geoff was close to arguing with Michael to go home but, when he saw the look that was given to him he sighed and patted him on the shoulder with a kiss on the cheek and went to the office leaving Michael outside the door.

* * *

Michael was on the podcast with Burnie, Gus and his boi Gavin. His nose had gotten worse and he could hardly breath. He was wheezing silently with one hand on his chest and the other on his now swollen throat. His pale face started to sweat and he gave loud coughs and the wheezing became worse. His chest felt like it was tightening as he tried to talk to the three other men around him. He could see that underneath his fingernails were turning a light blue.

"Hey Michael, are you okay?"

Burnie was the first to talk to him seeing that Michael hadn't heard a word from him from a while. He could see the rage man with a paler face and blue lips and he was shaking.

"G-ge-t G-e-of-f."

Could be heard through the tightened throat. With him coughing, shaking with blue lips Burnie could see that he was having an asthma attack. He looked at Gus and before he knew it the cameras were off,Kara was running to get Geoff as Gavin reached for Michael's inhaler. In both front pockets and back pockets he couldn't find it.

"Michael doesn't have his inhaler! Where's Geoff?"

He then heard  the door bust open and could hear the fast steps of the mustached man who pushed Gavin aside and placed his head on his lap as he took the missing inhaler from his pocket and pumped the much needed air to Michael. After getting the air he gasped loudly and curled up into Geoff's stomach with tears soaking into his shirt.

"I'm sorry....I should've listened to you...I'm sorry."

Geoff stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead and wiped the salt tears from his face. He whispered sweet nothings to him to calm him down. He picked him up from the ground and walked out of the set. He took Michael to their car and drove them home, knowing that Burnie would let them go home. He undressed Michael and himself and cuddled under the blanket lightly just incase he wanted to leave the hug. After almost a full hour Michael turns in the be to face him and kisses him on the nose.

"Thank you Geoff. I knew I forgot something this morning. I'm glad you got my back."

"Of coarse I do. You're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I?"

"I should've listened to you. Then non of this would've happened."

"Forget it. It's all said and done, plus the more that you talk about it I feel like I'm gonna cuddle you into oblivion."

Michael smiled and hugged Geoff and buried his face into his neck. Nothing else was said between the two as they both fell asleep.


End file.
